I Want To Show You
by LoliTurk
Summary: Sequel to 'Welcome Home' Knight!PrussiaxKid!Germany The drama continues, secrets are revealed! chapter 4 up
1. Chapter 1

Gilbert trudged through the forest brush as he wandered from the sight of the castle, listening for any sign of his charge. The morning sun was rising and the air was still cool and damp from the night before. The sounds of birds and other wildlife made the forest come alive. The knight stopped in a sunny clearing and called out "Where are you leading me, young master?" A rustle and a glimpse of gold gave him his direction and the chase continued.

Ludwig would run ahead of his lover and wait until Gilbert caught up to flutter off again. "We should go back, you have piano lessons with your uncle remember?" he reminded.

A twig snapped and a flock birds took to the sky "I don't like the piano and I don't like him!" The boy cried out in irritation at his uncle.

"He's always trying to change me, why can't I stay the way I am?" The rustling ceased as the boy hid out of sight.

"Roderich only wants what best for you, he thinks of you like his son…" There was no answer. "…and there are times when people do things that they don't want, because they have to." The knight continued, hoping he didn't upset Ludwig.

The boy drew his knees to his chest and looked down to watch Prussia search for him. "…Like when you slept with him?"He asked softly and Gilbert looked over to see a rope ladder hanging from one of the larger trees. A glance upwards revealed the tree contained a well-built tree house, virtually invisible to the outside world unless you knew where to look.

Prussia frowned "That was a long time ago…" He grabbed a rung of the ladder and began to climb.

"If Roderich asked you again…" Ludwig refused to let his blue eyes betray his emotions.

"If he asks me as a friend, I would tell him the truth. If he ordered me…I have no choice." The knight pulled himself through the small entrance to see a distraught Ludwig with tears dotting his face.

"Why can't you refuse?" Gilbert pulled the boy in his arms and stroked his hair; Ludwig hung limply in his arms. "The treaty binding our countries together makes me his slave. My life belongs to him whether I want it to or not."

…_If he orders me, I have no choice…_ The words echoed inside Ludwig's head with a sense of unease. Germany's eyes flew open with realization and he tore himself away from his knight. "In the library you said that you…but I didn't stop…oh, God..." He stuttered panic-stricken as he realized with horror that he raped the man he loved. The blonde felt like the room was spinning out of control.

"Ludwig, you didn't force me! I wanted to be with you…" Prussia wrapped an arm around the boy's waist and whispered hotly into his ear "…I _still_ want to be with you."

Germany blushed and tried to hide it with a scowl that was as threatening as a small puppy. One kiss turned to two as Prussia nipped and licked a line to his collarbone. The boy backed against a wall and pulled his shirt off, grinning and tossed it to the floor "There was a reason I brought you here…" He beckoned Gilbert to him and the man resumed exploring the taut boy with his mouth. "I would come here when I felt alone and I…" Ludwig's breath hitched when his knight found a tawny nipple and rolled his tongue around the nub of flesh. "…I would think of you."

Prussia felt his pants tighten at the thought of his young master stroking himself as Ludwig moaned his name.

The knight heard someone call his name, but it wasn't Ludwig.

_Fuck!_

He forced himself to leave his lover to look out the window and cringed at the sight. "What is it?" The blonde asked, trying to will blood flow above his waist. "Roderich and his freaking wife, we must have been gone too long…" Admitting defeat, Gilbert cursed his luck as he picked the boy's shirt off the floor.

Ludwig sensed the other's irritation at not being able to finish and he pulled up the ladder to keep them from leaving. The boy smirked and his voice revealed his desire "We don't have to stop long as we're quiet, right?"

A brief flicker of hesitation on Prussia's features vanished when he let the linen garment in his hands fall to the floor "You're insatiable."

Ludwig stepped forward. They were standing close now and the blonde pressed his hips against his lover's erection, savoring the hiss he coaxed from the man. "And you're hard."

Germany pulled him down to take his lips in a searing kiss. An eager tug on Prussia's belt was the only warning he received before his dark trousers were pooled at his ankles. The boy's face flushed slightly at the sight of his exposed knight "…It's hard to believe that something so big can fit inside me." The blonde said smugly as he slid his hands over his lover's hips, caressing the muscle under his fingertips. Strong hands pinned the boy's wrists against the wall and a startled Ludwig was powerless to defend himself.

Prussia had a feral look in his eyes that made the boy shudder with excitement. Something had snapped in the holy knight's head and he growled the words "Do you have any idea what it's like…" Ludwig could feel the raw power Gilbert possessed as the strong man loomed over him and felt sharp teeth graze his throat. "…to be teased like this?" Ludwig felt a shudder of pleasure run up his spine and felt his heart pound against his chest. "…Punish me then."

Prussia smirked, so he likes to be dominated as well? Gilbert could have fun with this…"Tell me what you want, _Master._"

----

Roderichlooked around for the source of the noises, but found nothing for his effort. _"…I must be hearing things."_ He assumed and turned to his wife, Hungary "I think you're worried over nothing, Dear." The tomboyish woman was dressed in full hiking gear and her voice like that of a mother who lost her child "Then why haven't we found them yet? Ludwig didn't go to practice…"

Austria blew his nose into a pastel handkerchief, the outdoors winning again in the battle of man versus allergies. "He only goes to practices when he has a prank to show off or Gilbert drags him there." Folding the dainty fabric and stuffing it back into his breast pocket, he remembered the frog incident with disgust.

Hungary though for a moment before stating "Come to think of it, I haven't seen much of either of them since Gilbert got back yesterday…"

He dismissed his wife's fears with a wave of his hand "But isn't it always like that? Every time he leaves for few days, Ludwig sulks until he comes home and when Gil _does_ come home, the boy won't share him with anyone."

She gave a sigh of relief "You're right and we should be heading back, I owe Gilbert a whack for making me worry." Hungary declared, brandishing a frying pan as a weapon.

-------

By mid-afternoon, the knight faithfully returned home covered in dirt with his young lover in tow. And true to her word, Hungary bashed his skull with her pan "Were have you two been!?"

"None of your business, woman!" Gilbert shouted angrily, clutching a forming bump on his head. Austria merely looked at his nephew "Well?"

"It's entirely my fault, I took the dogs out without permission and one of them was chasing after a rabbit and we got lost." The blonde lied with his eyes downcast in false sorrow.

"…_And I'm a purple dinosaur"_ Thought Roderich as he wondered when the sweet child he raised became a manipulative brat. "You're grounded for a week, go to your room." He said flatly.

The boy's head snapped up in surprise, his expression quickly turned to annoyance. "You can't do that!"

Austria sighed and turned to Gilbert for support, which he gave. "It won't be that bad Young Master, heck, I'll even escort you to your room…" The knight tugged at the boy's arm when Roderich stopped him "…ah, I think that is a task better suited for Hungary right now. I need to speak to you about something important." The dark-haired man's eyes were downcast and the worried tone put the servant on edge.

Understanding, Hungary led Germany out of the room so the two of them could be alone. Prussia grew more and more uneasy as the silence dragged until the elegant man muttered. "We never had a chance did we?"

Prussia didn't believe what he heard and asked "What did you say?" With that, Austria seemed to snap out of his trance and said it was nothing.

The older man's words were heavy and seemed to cut his throat as he spoke them. "I have always thought highly of you Gilbert…I think of us as being like brothers…" Memories from when they were younger flickered and flashed before his eyes…visions of a fevered crush on a silver knight…a stammered confession of affection and a loving kiss…

Austria shook his head and steeled his resolve, _there was no love in his touch, only the bitter taste of loyalty. _"What I am trying to say is…" _Guilt snuffed out the flame in his heart and years later, Ludwig was born. Roderich remembered his golden nephew still clinging to his coat tails in shy anticipation of meeting someone new. Gilbert smiled at the boy and held the child in his arms with a tenderness that Roderich had only seen in his dreams._ Feelings were buried under the crushing weight of time and believed to be cold and dead, suddenly they return with enough force to tear the nobleman apart. "…I saw you in Ludwig's room this morning."

Panic and ice ran through the knight's veins and pooled in his chest. Prussia accepted whatever punishment fate would bestow upon him, he knew what would happen the moment he laid his hands on the boy.

"Gilbert please…don't do anything I would have to kill you for."

"I understand, Master" Prussia bowed and Austria forced back the stinging in his eyes as he watched the man he loves walk away again.


	2. Chapter 2

The summer sun shone proudly in the sky as Gilbert watched his charge battle valiantly. The two combatants fought in a dirt circle in the middle of the training field, each blow sending up dust and debris.

A long haired blonde rested his elbows on a fence surrounding the field "Little Germany's grown so handsome since the last time I was here, I should introduce myself…" The Frenchman said with a smirk as his friend fumed. "I swear Francis, if you lay a hand on him-"

The blonde gave a melodic laugh, "Fine, I will not touch him if you answer my question. Do you know if the little prince's vital regions are still his to give?" Blue eye twinkled with a mischievous light.

The German's face flushed as he turned away "I know not of such things."

The smile fell from Francis' elegant features, the humor suddenly gone "Mon Cherie, tell me you didn't…" He made the German face him and continued in a grave tone "A mere romp in the hay is not worth your head."

"You wouldn't understand…And you were talking about doing it yourself a moment ago!" Gilbert was offended that his love for Ludwig was accused of being a one night stand.

"You're the one that doesn't understand. If I bed the boy, I am called a dirty old man." The Frenchman jabbed an accusatory finger into his chest. "You, on the other hand, could be burned at the stake! Many men have sent to an early grave for far less than you have done!"

"I love him, Francis. And if that is the price of caring for him I am happy to accept it."

The blonde shook his head "It must be German trait to have a stupid heart…" A screech caught their attention as Germany was knocked into the dirt.

Francis entered the ring to help the child up before his friend could and noted the boy's strong body. An idea began to take shape in his mind "Tell me, Little Prince, have you ever been to Brandenburg?"

Ludwig peeled of his helmet and shook the dust from his clothes "I haven't, why do you ask?"

The Frenchman grinned "Good, we shall make a day of it."

…

Somehow France had convinced Roderich to let them visit the Prussian territory that same day. Ludwig wondered why the journey was so vital, as the two of them rode through he could little there of importance.

Small, stunted trees searched for purchase in the sandy soil and appeared that if a stiff wind blew, they would topple over. Land that wasn't dry enough to be sand was a swamp. But they still pressed on, the lanky blonde had led him to a hill overlooking the area and finally asked "What do you think of this place?"

Ludwig's eyes scanned the plain, squinting to see small villages dotting the distance "It isn't a prosperous territory, farming is impossible here and it has no natural defenses. Unless the mining is good, I cannot see it being very valuable."

The Frenchman laughed again "You are so harsh with your lover's heart! But I must agree, Brandenburg is a bit of a waste of space isn't it?"

Germany cringed from confusion and guilt at insulting his lover "How can that be?" It didn't make much sense, usually their hearts were made from their nation's capital or another powerful city. So why was Prussia's this empty plain?

Taking amusement in the boy's reaction he explained "This is where the man you know began. As a nation with no recourses, he chose to sell his body on the battlefield to survive. Combat became his trade and Gilbert would flutter between alliances like a butterfly among flowers, always choosing the highest bidder."

"But after a time, even mercenaries grow weary of bloodshed and Roderich struck him a deal. If Prussia defends Austrian-owned lands, neither he nor his people will go hungry. If something causes the treaty to break, I'm afraid your white knight will turn back into a pumpkin."

The German knitted his brows in frustration, it wasn't fair for his uncle to own Gilbert in such a manner "Why are you telling me this?" He asked softly.

"I want to you to know that he is willing to throw his life and honor away for you. If your feelings for him are anything less, end it now before something terrible happens."

Ludwig clenched the leather reins in his hands and spoke sternly "I _will_ build an empire and free him from his need. I don't care if it takes me the rest of my life, but it will be done."

"And what then?"

The boy's cheeks tinted pink and it was the first time Francis had seen him act so innocent "I dare to hope that when that day comes, there will be a church to bless our union."

So the little prince wanted marriage? This was getting interesting.

….

As soon as they returned to the castle the small blonde leapt into his lover's arms, making promises of his devotion. The knight glanced at his friend with curiosity, Francis merely shrugged.


	3. Chapter 3

It seemed like as soon as Gilbert came home he was flitted away to another battle. Far too soon he was torn away from his young lover and ever since, the world was a little colder to Ludwig. Months became seasons, seasons became years, and yet they were together in the letters they shared.

The messages were simple, "I love you," "I miss you," and the meant the world to the blonde. Just having something tangible to hold from one he loved made his heart beat wildly and gave him the courage to move on. He channeled everything he had into his training, determined to become the strongest empire the world has ever known. As the years flew by, Ludwig changed.

He had grown taller since the last time they were together, the blushing child was replaced by a strong man of seventeen. He had become well versed in countless subjects and there was no greater spearman in the kingdom. Women swooned with a smile, but he refused every suitor his uncle drew to his attention.

"I do not see why you dislike Anna." Roderich folded his arms and demanded an explanation.

"It's not that don't like her it's just…" Ludwig felt like he was going around in circles, every month it was the same argument. This time wasted that could be spent elsewhere. "…I will know who I am to wed when I see her." The brunette couldn't find out the truth until he had his independence from Austrian rule. It was so close now…

"You are being ridiculous, I think that you're-" His uncle's words were cut off by a servant bearing an important announcement from the battlefront. The blonde perked up at the sight of a Prussian seal standing proudly on the parchment, "Is it from Gilbert? Is he coming home soon?"

The color drained from Roderich's face as he spoke "...Gilbert is dead."

Germany blinked in disbelief and the room began to spin around him "No…How? What happened to him?" This couldn't be happening, any minute he would wake up and it would just be a nightmare. This wasn't real…It can't be!

Delicate hands gripped his shoulders in an attempt to steady to steady the teen "An ambush, there was nothing we could have done."

Wake up, Ludwig! For the love of God, please wake up!

….

As soon as Francis Bonnefoy heard the dreadful news, he ran to the boy's side. "Mon petite, you mustn't cry like this…" The Frenchman murmured as he stroked a tearstained cheek. Ever since that day, Germany had locked himself away and drowned in his misery. He refused food, drink, any company that might help him. Francis nearly broke the bedroom door down to gain an audience.

The blonde made a pained noise before burrowing further in to embroidered sheets. He was sobbing again.

The older man frowned "I mean no disrespect, but I have a question that needs answering…" even through multiple blankets he could still feel Ludwig tremble. He felt dreadful for asking and even worse if he was wrong, but he had to know. "…Do you honestly believe one of the greatest knights in Europe would just fall over and die? Even with the love of his life eagerly waiting for his return?"

The teen bolted upright, his eyes were swollen and his hair was a mess from his self-imposed exile. "You think he's…alive?" He asked with uncertainty, fearing even more heartbreak.

Francis spoke gently "I do not know for sure and I know of a way we can get some answers, but I need your help to do it."

"Anything!" He cried desperately, he would sell his soul to the devil if it meant another kiss from his beloved.

The Frenchman grinned like a cat "Exactly what I wanted to hear. Now grab your things, we have to cover a lot of distance before Roderich finds out." He jumped to his feet and tore the sheets away from Ludwig.

With much poking and prodding, he dressed the confused German in traveling clothes and began to pack some of his belongings for the journey ahead.

Sensing danger, Ludwig grabbed some armor and weaponry, he had quickly tied a breastplate to his chest and saw the letter on his dresser. The elegant loops and curls of the Prussian's handwriting made him smile broadly and gave him courage. Without the Frenchman's notice, he folded it and slid it into his shirt near his heart.

…

It was nearly two days worth of riding before they reached their destination.

"Where are we going exactly?" Ludwig asked, taking note of the bustling city around them. The Frenchman kept leading him further into the maze-like heart of Amsterdam, to which Francis replied "To see a witch from an island to the west."

"You can't be serious, they only exist in fairytales!" The German laughed at superstition in this day and age.

The Frenchman now stood in front of a building bearing the mark of a trading company. "You don't understand, his magic is very real. I would know, he has cursed me many times."

Ludwig put his hands on his hips and watched his skeptically "Then how are you still alive?"

He dismissed the question with a charming smile and a wave of his hand "A spell is only as strong as the emotions behind it. So, you cannot kill someone you do not wish to die." He pushed the door open to reveal a cluttered store filled to the brim with treasures and trinkets from around the world.

An Englishman stood at the counter and was unwrapping some kind of…Rock?

Ludwig had never seen stones of such a bizarre color before and began to wonder if they were a form of Chinese ornament. The ash-blonde noticed him admiring the stones and took one out of its paper confines, offering it to the boy with pride. "Would you like a scone?"

France paled at the thought and stepped in before the German could take one "I'm sorry to ask another favor from you Arthur, but-"

"I refuse. My sorcery days are long since over, I am a legitimate businessman now. There is a gypsy around the corner who'll be happy to read your fortune." The one called Arthur turned on his heel and resumed his task, ignoring his guests. Francis pleaded with him "I come to you now because only a sorcerer as powerful as yourself could accomplish this difficult task. Please, darling, if you do not help this poor boy he might never be reunited with his true love!"

The Englishman's expression brightened at the compliment and Germany wondered if this was the 'French charm' he has heard so much about. "It _would _be rude to turn you two away and it would take many years to find a magician half as skilled as I."

He turned to the German "What is your girlfriend's name?"

Francis nudged him when he hesitated "It is alright, he will not judge you."

Ludwig took a deep breath and spoke with resolve "His name is Gilbert Weillschmidt, captain of the 1st Army of the Kingdom of Prussia. I was told he died in combat…I-I need to know if this is true." The Englishman was taken aback by the fact his lover was male and an officer in the military, but shrugged it off. He had known far stranger things than that in his travels.

The magician took a paintbrush from a high shelf and began to draw strange symbols onto the table in dark ink. "Give me your hand and concentrate on him." He pressed the German's hand onto the center design and Ludwig was slightly repulsed with how warm the ink was.

Ludwig brought forth memories of the two of them playing in the grass in the summer sun and finding warmth together in the winter. All of the emotions he felt the last night Gilbert was home, the sadness, longing, and desperation bubbled to the surface.

Arthur's eyes were tightly shut and visions of a faraway place filled his mind "…There is a field of white stretching out forever, it is very cold here… He is far underground and frostbite burns his fingers…" The Englishman pulled his hand away and opened his eyes "I'm sorry, I couldn't see anything else."

The German hung his head in sadness and wiped the smudge off on his trousers. _So he really is gone… _He couldn't tell if it was grief or the spell that left him so drained.

Francis however, seemed quite pleased at the news. "Thank the Lord for frostbite!" He exclaimed with joy.

Ludwig was confused and asked him to explain, to which he replied "Gilbert is very much alive, Arthur told me once that the dead cannot feel pain."

The German's heart nearly jumped out of his chest and he grabbed the Englishman's hands. "Thank you, sir! Thank you! I-" Francis grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and brought him back to reality "Hold on, we are not out of the woods yet. We still have to find Gilbert and bring him home."

The German thought about where he could be based on the prophecy "…'Fields of white'…It has to be one of the nations to the north or Russia to the east."

Francis cringed at the thought of going to the Slavic nation "…To the north then, if he is with Ivan we will never find him."

Arthur dropped what he was doing "If you think that you can find for one person in all of Europe without knowing what country he's in. You two are bloody nuts!"

"Then you should come with." The Frenchman responded coolly with a smirk before continuing "…One as experienced with traveling the world as you are would be a very _valuable_ companion." His words were a seductive purr and the ash-blonde hid his blush with anger.

Ludwig drew their attention by slamming a handful of gold coins on the table as payment "I thank you both for all of your help, but I must go on this journey alone."

"Do you think that you are the only one that cares about Gilbert? You forget _I_ am his best friend."

The Englishman grabbed a bag and slung it over his shoulder "I'm coming with as well, I don't Francis not to grope you."

The long-haired blonde was offended "You honestly think I would seduce the love of my closest friend?"

"Yes."

…


	4. Chapter 4

The German cursed himself for being coerced so easily. Night had fallen after barely a day's worth of riding and Francis chose to spend the night at a local inn. The place was cheap and the bar was crowded. Ludwig watched everything around him with wide-eyed fascination and shamefully hid the fact he had never been to a pub before.

"Iz not the kinda place where ya, _Hic!_" The Englishman stumbled, nearly falling off his barstool. "…Wanna let yer guard down." Germany nodded and found his companion's drunkenness to be strangely counter-intuitive.

Arthur finished another glass and slammed it on the counter to shout "Barkeep! 'Nother round fer me an' the young'un."

Francis laughed and nudged the German "I think what my inebriated friend is trying to say, is be careful because you never know what you can find in places like this. Or what can learn from fellow travelers." At that moment a beautiful gypsy waitress caught the Frenchman's eye. "Now if you will excuse me, I believe she knows some _valuable_ information." With that said, he left in search of more lusty pursuits.

Arthur frowned and grumbled "Damn frog, can't keep it in hiz pants…ne'er could." He slung an arm around the young man "Ne'er fall for a Frenchie, 'kay? You'll stay up all night worryin' where he iz an'…an'…" He sniffled and Ludwig helped him to his feet "I think it's time you get to bed." The Englishman grumbled a noise of approval.

…

After Ludwig managed to put his friend to bed, he left the noise of the crowd to venture outside.

The air was a little colder than it should have been, and rain clouds loomed in the distance. Ludwig smiled and tried to dwell on how beautiful the moon was tonight, not thinking of tomorrow. He found a bench to sit on and watched the streets empty with nightfall. An old man nursed a hot drink and asked if he could join.

Ludwig nodded only to be startled to see that it wasn't an old man after all.

The soldier sat next to him, muttering curses against the battle-wounds on his legs. "Gorgeous, isn't it? You have no idea how long it's been since I've seen these stars."

Germany nodded dumbly and found it hard to speak.

The young man looked up and stars reflected in unnaturally hued eyes. "It feels like it forever since..."

Ludwig prayed to God he wasn't dreaming. Inching closer so that their thighs nearly touched, he whispered "I know" He leaned forward, nervously, uncomfortably, as if his skin burned with the fact he was alive for this one moment.

The Prussian soldier set down his cup and asked if his newfound friend was also in the military. The blonde grew very upset and he wondered if he did something wrong.

…

Meanwhile, Arthur was woken from a peaceful slumber by the sound of screaming.

Sounds of agony, cries of damnation from the bottom of a victim's heart in a voice too furious to be human. In vain, the Englishman covered his ears with a pillow, but still felt like he was there. His fingernails ached like he was the one clawing at the walls, searching for a way out. Green eyes were ripped open, he was panting and dripping in sweat.

He was free now.

The nightmare still clung even after a candle was lit and a protective spell wrapped him like a warm scarf. A spell was prepared somewhere close by, by someone who knew nothing of healing magics. There was too much hate for that.

Cold comfort came in the fact that the curse wasn't meant for him and Arthur had no doubt it involved a living sacrifice.

…

Ludwig was devastated.

His life, his love, his everything, _his_ _Gilbert_ didn't recognize him. He was a stranger, no different than any other person wandering down the street. Never before had he felt so broken inside.

A familiar voice shouting snapped him out of his anguish.

…

"Ludwig!"

The blond bolted to attention at the sight of his friend in such distress. "Arthur? What's going on?"

The Englishman was panicked as he spoke out of breath "We need to find Francis and get out of here, something is very wrong. There's-"

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Gilbert asked.

Arthur turned away from the German to watch him with suspicious green eyes. He couldn't place it into words, but there was something dreadful about the stranger. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

The soldier was struck with confusion, _what am I doing here? _

_Somewhere…_

_I have to be somewhere…_

_Where?_

A crack like lightning struck the magician and knocked him from his feet. Arthur touched the blood that spread over his white nightshirt in disbelief. A cry of pain tore itself from the German's throat as Gilbert held him.

Ivan Braginski cracked his rifle open and began to reload. The color drained from the Frenchman's face and screamed, livid "Russia! You promised me Arthur wouldn't be hurt!" He tried to stop the man from raising the weapon again and was shoved away. "You fulfilled your role and you have your money, now leave. If you hurry, you might save him."

The mountain of a man paid no mind to the bleeding Englishman at his feet, stepping over him to place the barrel to Ludwig's blue eyes. Germany had never seen the weapon before, but he knew it would end his life. With shaking hands, Gilbert stood in front to protect the blonde.

The Russian frowned. "Stand aside, Prussia"

He shook his head and never met awful violet eyes.

Ivan laughed "Why would you throw your life away?" Ludwig could see Francis take the wounded man into his arms, and take him away without a second glance. Suddenly, Russia's eyes began to shine as an idea formed. "Or would you prefer a trade? Your life for his?"

"No!" The German cried grabbing onto his love "I'm not letting you leave again!"

Gilbert felt an unknown pain in his chest, but knew this choice was correct.

The world seemed to warp and shift, Prussia was back at the inn in the room he shared with Ivan. Russia handed him a cold drink that tasted bitter and grew hot inside his stomach.

…

Gilbert opened his eyes to the light of morning and an unfamiliar ceiling. His head hurt, his body ached, and he threw the blankets away. "Where is he? Where is the boy?" He tried to stand only to fall into gentle arms.

"You mustn't get so worked up, you're still healing." Ivan helped him stand and placed a hand on his patient's forehead, checking for warmth. "What are talking about anyway?"

The smaller man wanted to push him away, but couldn't find the strength. "There was a boy-blonde and blue-and you hurt someone with a…a stick, but it was a cannon…?" He spoke unsure of his memories.

Ivan hushed him and dabbed the Prussian's heated face with a cool, damp cloth. He tilted his head, the portrait of childlike innocence "You confuse me with your words, there is no boy, and I have no cannon."

Gilbert nodded, it had to be another fever dream-a side-effect from his medication.

They soon gathered their things and continued their journey to the Austrian capital. In passing, the Prussian saw villagers gawking over the violent gruesome deaths of poultry during the night. Noting his concern, Ivan merely passed it off as a wolf prowling about.

Prussia noticed the long box slung over the blonde's shoulder and wondered if it was connected to the flint he always carried.


End file.
